The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to a fuel nozzle.
Gas turbine engines include one or more combustors, which receive and combust compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. For example, the gas turbine engine may include multiple combustors positioned circumferentially around the rotational axis. Air and fuel pressures within each combustor may vary cyclically with time. These air and fuel pressure fluctuations may drive or cause pressure oscillations of the combustion gases at a particular frequency. If this frequency corresponds to a natural frequency of a part or subsystem within the turbine engine, then damage to that part or the entire engine may result.